


Business Casual

by stellarmads



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Other, TMA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmads/pseuds/stellarmads
Summary: Lord forgive me for I have sinned.
Relationships: Reader x Rederick Bouchard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Business Casual

He jauntily strides into the office, all offset gray and black pinstripes, hands shoved in his pockets. A prickish grin has settled upon his lips and all three of his eyes stare down at you, settled in his office chair. You take a spin around, drinking in the dull browns and grays that fill his office, impressively business casual. When your chair settles back, he is leaning over his desk, pale eyes narrowing as his third eye glares at you. The Costco Co. sign behind him seems to leer down at you, pushing you further into his worn down, leather office chair. 

“Y/N...You know aren’t allowed in here. There’s a lot of important information in here. Company records, meat orders, and such. Who knows what you could mess up in my files.” 

You find it cute when he gets like this. You bite your lower lip shyly, looking up from between your eyelashes at him. 

“I just missed you, you know...I figured...We could spend some quality time together.” 

His eyebrow twitches and he strides forward towards you. For one breathtaking moment you are convinced you will be swept up in his arms and taken away into the business sugar baby fantasy of your dream. Then he is taking his old desk chair and physically wheeling you out the door before slamming and locking it behind you.


End file.
